Cielo abierto
by Lyan
Summary: Uno podría pensar que tras haber vencido a un Pokémon legendario y haber salvado al mundo, el amor sería un juego de niños. Pero para ellos sería poco menos que la siguiente gran aventura. Hikari/Jun y otras parejas. Viñetas. HIATUS.
1. Antes que a una puerta

**N/A**: ¡Buenas, gente! En fin, aquí vengo con un recopilatorio de drabbles de diversas parejas Pokémon (Jun/Hikari, Hikari/Kouki, Silver/Lyra y Touko/N, mi última obsesión). Nunca antes había escrito nada para este fandom, así que no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero lo haré lo mejor posible (:

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Platino, HeartGold y Blanco y Negro no me pertenecen, son de GameFreak y Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>· Antes que a una puerta ·<strong>

(_Jun/Hikari_)

Jun siempre tenía prisa. Más que prisa, a veces era una sensación de nerviosismo e hiperactividad —horrible combinación— que terminaba abruptamente cuando golpeaba a alguien mientras abría la puerta y corría al exterior. Por supuesto, él siempre se disculpaba, tan rápido como las palabras le permitían antes de salir corriendo hacia el amplio mundo. Sin embargo, había excepciones. Porque cuando Jun golpeó a Hikari con la puerta por enésima vez, prefirió quedarse con ella antes que salir volando cielo arriba. Prefirió deleitarse en el sonrojo poco común de sus mejillas y la sonrisa que ella mostraba cada vez que se reencontraban en algún lugar del enorme continente, como un pañuelo muy pequeño que se volvía a doblar.

—¿Te hace un combate? ¡He mejorado un montón!

* * *

><p>El primero es cortito, pero los próximos serán más largos. ¡Gracias por leer!<p>

_Comments are love! :)_


	2. Las decepciones no se olvidan

**N/A: **¡Seguundo drabble! Sigo sin reviews, vaya. Aunque supongo que es normal, ya que Jun/Hikari no es una pareja muy común en el fandom. En fin, ésta vez toca el turno a los adorables N/Touko, que son una lindura y son perfectos para escribir angst, comedia o lo que haga falta xDD. Espero que os guste, y si hay alguien por ahí que lea esto, ¡recuerda que los comentarios son amor!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Pokémon Blanco y Negro es de Nintendo y GameFreak.

* * *

><p><strong>· Las decepciones no se olvidan ·<strong>

(_N/Touko_)

_N corría por un inmenso bosque. No sabía de que huía, pero sus piernas iban solas, deslizándose sobre los helechos silvestres y las raíces podridas. A su alrededor sólo veía árboles y más árboles, cuyas enormes copas se elevebana hacia el cielo, hasta perderse en la negrura de una noche sin estrellas que no iluminaba nada. N se sentía ciego. En la oscuridad tropezaba con todo, se arañaba y se hacía heridas en cada parte de su cuerpo que la tela no podía proteger. Su largo pelo verde se le enredaba constantemente con las ramas de los árboles y en un momento dado, tuvo que detenerse pues un mechón de cabello se había atascado tras unas hojas y cada vez que trataba de andar le dolía terriblemente. Desesperado, intentó deshacer la maraña de pelos que era aquel nudo, y entonces, fue cuando lo sintió justo detrás de si._

_Se giró lleno de temor, y ante sus ojos, el enorme e imponente cuerpo de Zekrom le rodeaba por todas partes. Intentaba huir de su imponente figura, pero seguía atascado, y aquel ser no respondía a sus palabras. No podía comunicarse con él. Estaba indefenso. Trató de mirarle a los ojos y suplicarle piedad, pero sólo vio el rostro de su padre, desfigurado y con unos brillantes ojos rojos que le analizaban sistemáticamente, para después decir:_

—_Eres una decepción. Eres una decepción. Eres una decepción. Eres una decepción..._

_N se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de escapar de aquellas horribles palabras. Y estas rebotaban y rebotaban dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez..._

—¡N! ¡N, despierta! ¡N!

La voz de Touko lo llevó de vuelta al mundo real. N se incorporó en la cama con el rostro lleno de sudor y lágrimas, jadeando con dificultad y aún con aquella voz resonando en sus oídos. _Eres una decepción. _Trató de respirar, pero sentía los pulmones bloqueados por una presión invisible que lo ahogaba lentamente. Touko lo mecía con suavidad en sus brazos murmurando palabras dulces y acojedoras, calmándolo lentamente. Conforme N se fue relajando, terminó por dormirse de nuevo, ésta vez quizá para tener sueños más apacibles, y dejando a su preocupada esposa despierta bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Ya habían pasado años. Muchos años. Estaban casados y todo estaba bien, todos eran felices, todo era perfecto...y pese a todo, N seguía teniendo pesadillas. Él nunca hablaba de ellas. Touko le había preguntado muchas veces sobre sus sueños, pero nunca le respondía, y por lo que murmuraba en su duermevela, ella suponía que su padre tenía un papel importante en aquello que atormentaba a su amor.

Con un largo suspiro, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y se abrazó a él, deseando transmitirle la calidez, el cariño y el amor que su padre nunca se había preocupado en profesar.

—Estoy aquí —susurró en la noche— estoy aquí.

* * *

><p>No he terminado el juego de Blanco y Negro, pero por lo que sé de Gechis, sospecho que nunca fue un padre ejemplar, y creo que si N no fue feliz de niño, esos traumas lo perseguirán en su adultez. Por suere, tiene a Touko para apoyarse en ella ;)<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

_Comments are love!_


End file.
